


Roommates

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris are in a secret relationship, but the morning after lets secrets slip. (Quickly thrown together 15 minutes before class.. So it hasn't been edited or even checked over.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

Roommates were lovely. They cut the bills in half, split the chores and kept you from ever truly being alone. It also meant that secret relationships were harder to keep secret. Anders and Fenris had started out as simply roommates, due to their mutual friend Garrett believing rent couldn't be handled by just to people.

They'd had an extra room, so Anders had taken the offer. After all, as a college student, he couldn't afford much by himself. At first Anders and Fenris had hated each other, but as months went on, they became tolerant of each other. One drunken night, the two had wound up in a relationship, but had kept it from their friends and roommate. 

In the moment, Fenris was doing his best to hold back moans that threatened to spill from his mouth. He could taste the copper tange of blood from biting so hard, but he couldn't care. Anders had spent what felt like eternity teasing him. Biting and suckling, small licks and firm caresses. Those darkened honey eyes met desperate green ones, a wicked smile crossing that scruffy face. “ Maker, you're beautiful” Anders tone coming out in a breathless whisper. Fenris could only grasp, as the head of his cock was taken into that delicious mouth.

Anders had to be a sex God or something. The way he pulled Fenris apart, bringing him to the edge and then stopping. Fenris could live in this ecstasy forever.. Well, maybe not, but he could try. Anders hummed around Fenris' length as he lowered his head, managing to take all of Fenris in. Fenris held back from bucking up into that delectable wet heat. “Anders” Fenris begged softly. Anders chuckled, picking up the bottle of lube placed on the bed, without separating his mouth from the task. 

Coating three fingers, Anders circled one against Fenris' puckered hole, to which Fenris did buck his hips. He couldn't bare anymore teasing. He wanted Anders in side of him, to feel the man rock him into the bed. Anders simply chuckled, eyes meeting Fenris' as the digit pushed in. Fenris gyrated his hips, Anders easily accommodating the smaller man's movements. Anders pulled his mouth off Fenris' cock, adding in his second finger. “Maker, you're tight. Clearly we need to be doing this more often” Anders said. “I-I've no… objections” Fenris panted out, trying to properly speak his words. Anders leaned over and kissed Fenris. “I'm glad this isn't disgusting to you, then” Anders said. Fenris pushed down, rocking his hips. “Shut up and fuck me already” Fenris pleaded.

Anders did as he was told, working in the third finger. Once he deemed Fenris stretched enough, he pulled his fingers back. Fenris whined at the lost, needing to be filled, to be claimed. Fenris' eyes watched Anders every movement as a condom was rolled on and lubed up. His eyes followed the flick of Anders wrist, tongue coming out to lick across his lips. 

Fenris propped himself up on his elbows, Anders sliding into position. Their lips connected in a desperate kiss. Fenris tensed a bit at the feel of Anders cock against his entrance, forcing himself to breathe. “ Relax, love” Anders murmured against Fenris' lips. Fenris nodded, wrapping his arms around Anders neck. Fenris closed his eyes as Anders pushed in, wrapping his legs around the slim waist. 

They kissed slowly as Fenris adjusted, Anders soon moving his hips at a slow, tantalizing thrust. Soft whimpers escaped Fenris, despite his best effort at staying silent. Anders drank them down, swallowing each and every one. Fenris wanted more, needed more. Pulling back from the kisses, Fenris gripped Anders hair. Maker, he loved how long it was. Giving it a bit of a yank, Fenris bit Anders shoulder. “Harder, fuck me” Fenris begged. Anders was more then happy to oblige.

Skin met skin, the slapping sound filling the room. With the amount of noise this made, it was a wonder Hawke didn't already know. Fenris bit harder into Anders neck, moans still managing to slip out. Anders let out his own groan, but none the less stayed silent. The only sounds escaping him were the occasional grunt and heavy pants. 

Reaching down, Anders took hold of Fenris' stiff cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Anders gripped Fenris' hip with his free hand, letting it trail up the dark man's side. “So good… so tight… fuck” Anders muttered, breathing heavily. Fenris let a particularly loud keen out, as a sharp thrust from Anders sent him over the edge. 

The tight clench of warm flesh around his member caused Anders to fall over the edge as well, his own cry muffled by Fenris' shoulder. Keeping up his thrusts, Anders pulled out after he softened inside of Fenris. Flopping down beside the white haired man, Anders tied off the condom, throwing it out. Anders turned on his side, pulling Fenris into a warm embrace. Kissing his cheek, Anders smiled. “Think he heard you?” Anders asked. Fenris blushed. “I rather not think about that right now” Fenris said. Anders laughed. “Alright, love. Sleep well” Anders said, nuzzling the top of Fenris' head. 

Fenris threw on the first shirt he saw, placing on a pair of boxer shorts. Entering the kitchen, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Good morning, Fenris” Hawke said cheerfully, looking up from the newspaper in hand. “Good morning, Fenris!” Merril chirped. Well, it seemed Hawke had invited someone for breakfast… The smile on Hawke's face suddenly changed to a look of confusion. Uncertain of it, Fenris simply opened the fridge, pulling out the orange juice. Pouring himself some, he sat down at the kitchen table across from Hawke. 

“Oou! Isn't that the shirt Hawke bought Anders for Christmas?” Merrill asked, curiosity in her voice. Fenris looked down at the shirt he'd thrown on. Leave it to him to throw on Anders shirt. It was a ridiculous one to. How had Fenris not noticed the cat upon it before? “So it is” Fenris said. It was then that Anders strolled into the kitchen, hair slightly mused and bare chested. There upon his shoulder was Fenris' bite mark, clearly bruising already. Fenris' eyes met Hawke's widened ones. “You” Hawke said, blinking, before his gaze darted over to Anders. “You two...” Hawke marveled. 

Anders seemed to clue in at that point, sleepy eyes widening. “This isn't what it looks like!” Anders defended. Fenris looked over to him, raising an eyebrow. “What does it look like then?” Fenris questioned. “We… got drunk and… wrestled… yes.. that's” Anders stumbled over his words. Hawke barked out a laugh. “I don't care if you two slept together.. I'm just.. surprised” Hawke offered. Fenris crossed his arms, eyes darting back to Hawke. “Surprised?” Anders inquired. “Well, just last week you two were threatening each other… What was it now?.. Going to move out if you don't pick up your socks? Or… That stupid feline takes after it's master?” Hawke questioned. Anders turned away sheepishly. Fenris simply shrugged. 

“So, is that what happened to dinner last week?” Merrill chimed in. Fenris blushed slightly, remembering dinner last week. He and Anders had the apartment to themselves, with the promise of cooking dinner for when Merrill and Hawke got back. Dinner never made it, except to be charcoal in the garbage. “And that's what happened to dinner last week” Anders agreed.


End file.
